Hexed
by Zella Cool
Summary: A night out on the town at the most popular club Hermione reunites with a familiar face that leads to drama, fights and passion. AU/Modern


This is a modern AU following mainly Hermione and Ginny.  
The battle of Hogwarts did happen but this story is mainly my own twist not following with anything that happen after that.  
Hope you all like it, I dont own Harry Potter, they are all J.K Rowling.

* * *

"Mione! Can I borrow your Black Wedges? Ginny asked from across the apartment.

Hermione walked over to her roommate's room with said wedges in her hand. Standing at the door smirking with one of her hands on her hips. She held them higher, "These?" she said. Emphasizing them, looking down at Ginny sitting on the floor surrounded by scattered shoes. Pouting up to Hermione giving her best puppy eyes,  
"I don't have any shoes that go with my outfit."

Hermione shook her head at Ginny before throwing them on the bed and walking out. "What would you do without me? You're lucky I love you," she said smiling back into the bathroom.  
She smiled even more when she heard Ginny squeal and jump against the floor next room.  
Finishing up her eyeliner she heard the Buzzard and heard Ginny walking over letting them in.

Ginny walked back to the bathroom and stood on the doorway staring at Hermione, "What do you think?"

Ginny was wearing a tight white dress with a see through back, her long hair flowing down in beautiful layers. Subtle gold earrings with matching bracelets that matched with the Black and Gold Wedges. Her makeup was simple, slightly blushed cheeks, black winged liner, and her natural long lashes.

"You look amazing, I know you're going to get all of the attention tonight." Hermione smiled at her and looked back into the mirror to finish her highlighting.

"I can never pull of the dewy look like you do," Ginny complained as she went to stand next to Hermione. "You always look like Beach Goddess"

Hermione smiled at the compliment, "Thank my cousin, she's the one that sent me all this makeup and taught me how to do it." She said laughing. "Other than that I'm hopeless"

"I really need to get into your guises muggle makeup because I have no idea where I would get any of this at Diagon", she said while grabbing Hermione's NAKED Palette and used a little shimmer on her eyes.

They heard a knock on the door and Ginny went to answer it, leaving Hermione finishing up her hair, and putting on her silver hoop earrings. Hearing the girls laughing in the living room.

Hermione gave herself one last look before casting her setting spell. She wore a plunging deep V crop halter top that gave her the best cleavage, and wearing dark blue skinny jeans that hugged her bottom perfectly with her favorite Steve Madden wedges her mom sent her last Christmas.  
Her makeup was the simple dewy highlight look, she was never a fan of the contour but always liked highlighting her cheekbones, with winged eyeliner. Her hair had changed to rose gold with caramel highlights. Her curly frizzy hair finally died down and was now beautiful loose curls that reached to the bottom of her back. Pleased with the overall looked she stepped out and greeted the rest of the girls.

Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, were roommates that lived right across from her cousin Sara and Luna. Cho was wearing a deep red cropped dress with white heels. She changed her hair to the short ombre bob look once Sara showed her a picture of it in a muggle magazine. Lavender wore Leather pants with a Black heeled booties, and a loose black shirt with a high curled ponytail. Luna wore a form fitting blue halter dress with her Beautiful blonde hair down is curls with cute gray pumps. Her cousin was wearing her signature little black dress with a sweet heart neckline that hugged her curves with nude heels, she had a similar ombre to Chos, but her hair was longer with layers.

The girls laughed and took pictures before leaving, Hermione grabbing her leather jacket before walking out behind them.

Hermiones life was finally settled and calm, they won the war against Voldemort, Harry, Ron and Hermione started their own separate journeys. They were still pretty constant in each other's lives but they all needed the rest. After half of their lives fighting and surviving, she was now able to have the girls night out that she needed and definitely enjoyed. Especially now that she helped introduce the Muggle Club Night life to her friends. Mischief was the Club to be at, and with its grand opening in the summer it only got more and more popular. Sara was the leader of the promo team and was always in the spotlight with the celebs and anyone hosting the nights.

* * *

Viktor was quite dull with the scene in front of him. His team was celebrating their win against Italy at Mischief, and as much as he loved his team, he was never truly fond of clubs. Sure he liked to dance and drink occasionally but it was always the same type of women that were so quick to fall in bed with them.

Tired of sitting down he got and went against the railing with his drink to observe the dancefloor below. Sipping on his drink he watched the people dance and jump under the changing lights. The music was upbeat, it was EDM night but the DJ occasionally changing to old songs that made everyone rejoice and dance even more. Taking another drink and slowly skimming towards the entrance he held his breathe as he saw a very enchantingly familiar face arrive.


End file.
